The Inevitable
by JennyElephant
Summary: This takes place 20 years after the events of Endgame. An alien called Psych escaped from a place called from the fear dimension and has caused havoc upon Earth. A 23-year old Morgan Stark might just be the solution we need to fix the problem. What would happen if Morgan went back in time and saved her father?


**In The Present**

I am Morgan Stark, and our world is in danger. It is twenty years after the battle that brought half of our world back to life, for the cost of my father. The world is in a catastrophic state after an alien from the fear dimension called Psych wreaks havoc upon us.

Today I plan to travel back in time to save the world from becoming what it is today. I have built a timeploy (time machine) so I can successfully travel back in time and save my father. As the world is more advanced now, we have the ability to save people from their death seconds before it happens. We do this with what we call a rehabilitation rock, which individually heals every cell in the body at once.

Right now I am at Stark Tower, which surprisingly is still standing with rubble all around it.

"Bye Peter!" I say to my friend Peter, as I step into the timeploy.

**20 years ago...**

* * *

"Avengers.. Assemble" Steve says while catching mijolnir in his hand and running towards the battle.

I fall towards the ground far behind. I run towards the fight, and chaos ensues. There are shots firing everywhere, and explosions exploding. I happen to be close to one, and I am thrown to the side. I black out.

I wake up and flutter my eyes. In the distance I can hear a voice saying, "I am inevitable."

I gather my senses, and remember my mission at this. I stand up and grab my rehabilitation rock out of my pocket, dusting off my pants.

Thanos snaps his fingers, and nothing happens.

I turn my attention towards Iron Man as he says, "And I ..am... Iron Man." I aim my rock and it flys, hitting the arc reactor and absorbing in his chest, a millisecond before he snaps his fingers.

Instantly Thanos's army starts to fade away. I start checking my injuries as soon as I saw that the rock had been absorbed. I was mostly covered in blood and cuts with no major injuries.

I look over to see Pepper, and Peter near Tony's body in silence. It's so weird seeing such a young version of my best friend Peter.

I wait a few moments before I run towards Tony. This wasn't the best idea as the remaining Avengers stopped me in an instant. Clint had an arrow aimed towards my head, Rhodey had a repulser aimed at me, and everyone else was in battle position.

I stopped immediately and raised my hands, realizing my situation.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"That isn't important right now" I respond.

"Like heck it isn't" Clint said, making my head snap towards him.

"I'm from the future"

"We just did the whole time travel thing, and I don't see you wearing a suit" Rhodey said.

I held in the urge to roll my eyes, "That's because you don't need a suit in the future."

"What do you want?" Wanda asked, getting straight to the point.

"Look, I will answer all your questions, after you let me through to Tony."

"What makes you think we're going to let you do that?" Carol says, coming closer to me.

"I don't" I say plainly before moving my arm. As soon as I move Captain Marvel puts me in a headlock, cutting off my air.

"What do you want?" She asks holding tighter.

"I told you, I don't want anything" I say, my voice strained.

I look towards Peter for help, "Peter!"

He looks toward me in shock, "How do you know me?"

"We're friends in the future, you have to believe me!" I say, my face slowly losing it's color.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to tell us who you are" Carol threatens.

"I didn't want to have to do this" I mumble before quickly pressing a button on my wrist.

Everyone immediately freezes around me. I push Carol's arm away as I breathe in a breath of air. Then I quickly run towards Tony, hoping the rock worked.

I hug him hoping with all my might hoping that something would happen.

His arc reactor starts glowing blue again, but I don't notice until Tony starts breathing.

"Oh my goodness, it worked!" I say in shock, happy tears falling down my face.

"Not that I don't mind, but what the heck happened here, and who are you?" Tony asks, slowly pushing my arms away.

"You defeated Thanos."

"Yeah but, how am I alive?, because I could've sworn I was just dead."

"A rehabilitation rock."

"That's not a thing." He says.

"In the future, yes."

"So you're from the future?"

"Yes. I'll explain everything after you tell them not to kill me in the process" I say pointing to the other Avengers.

He nods, "What happened to them anyway?"

I press the button and they unfreeze.

"Don't kill her!" He says pointing towards me. I step away giving them space.

"But you were dead" Pepper says, tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know how, but this girl saved me, and I'm alive." Tony says.

Pepper quickly gets over her shock and runs towards Tony and into his arms. The others quickly follow behind.

I watch the scene with sympathy on my face, wishing I could join. After they disperse they look towards me as I start explaining, "I'm from the future where Tony Stark dies. The world continues, as normal as it can be for 20 years. That's until Psych came."

"Who's Psych? Wait..Don't answer! Let me guess, some weird freaky alien dude from space trying to kill us all" Tony says.

I nod my head, "That just about sums it up."

"Psych is from a place called the fear dimension. The fear dimension was opened a week ago, and you can guess what happened next...

* * *

Comment what you think is going to happen next! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
